


my dearest love, i'm not done yet

by bothsexuals



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, he do be bleeding, there's not a lot of blood talk but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Alex is hurt and has only one thing to ask from Chase.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Alex Wilder
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	my dearest love, i'm not done yet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one moment in the algorithm where Chase rushes to Alex and that other moment where he carries him, except this is real and gayer. This could be set at any moment in time in which they're fighting someone at the hostel, I really do not care. I just wanted to write this.
> 
> Once again, thanks to Sib for proofreading this fic and reassuring me it didn't totally suck.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and if you do please leave some kudos and/or a comment, it always means a lot.
> 
> Title is from In The Woods Somewhere by Hozier.

“Alex!” he shouted as he ran to his friend, who was leaning against the railing, eyes half closed, shirt covered in blood, _his_ blood. “It’s okay buddy, I got you.” 

He pulled him in his arms carefully. “I got you. It’s gonna be okay,” he repeated as he carried him to the nearest room and gently laid him on the bed.

“Chase-” Alex croaked and oh, how it hurt to hear him sound like that “-just leave me.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m not leaving you!” 

“Chase. It’s fine. Go help the others.” 

“Are you insane? This isn’t the time to play the hero, Wilder.” He scrambled to find even the sorriest excuse for a first-aid kit.

“I’m not a hero.” 

“Yeah, well, good, ‘cause you’re not dying like one. God, why isn’t there anything in this stupid place?” He picked up a half-empty bottle of water and the cleanest shirt he could find. _This’ll have to do_ , he thought.

He hurried back to Alex’s side, and did the only thing he could think to do, pouring water on his wound to clean it as much as possible and using the shirt to apply pressure. 

Alex put a hand over his. “I can do this myself. Please, go help the others.”

“I can’t just leave you like this,” he pleaded, voice breaking. 

“You can’t leave them either," Alex reasoned, and Chase sighed. 

“I hate when you’re right,” he muttered.

“I know,” Alex replied with a faint smile. 

“Keep applying pressure. Don’t fall asleep. You’re gonna be okay, Wilder.” Alex gave him the slightest of nods and hummed in response. 

He really didn’t want to leave. 

But Alex was right, he would never forgive himself if something happened to the others and he wasn’t there to help. He also would never forgive himself if Alex didn’t survive, but he couldn’t let himself think about that. 

“Just one thing-” Alex’s throaty voice stopped him in his tracks just as he was about to stand, “before you leave.” Alex repositioned himself a little so he was sitting up a bit taller, looking him in the eyes and wincing at the pain this clearly caused him. “This is probably gonna surprise you. Unless I didn’t hide it as well as I thought.” 

“What is it?” he asked, realizing that he would have given his friend anything he asked for at that moment. 

“Can you…” Alex’s voice was barely a whisper at this point, raspy and soft at the same time, “kiss me?” Chase’s mouth opened in surprise. He definitely was not expecting that.

“Guess I hid it well.” Alex commented with a weak laugh. “I’m sorry, forget I said anyth-”

Chase kissed him before he could finish the sentence. He brought a hand to Alex’s cheek, the other still under Alex’s own on his wound. He kissed him softly, slowly, earning a small pleased sound from Alex, and it felt so amazing that he almost forgot they were in the middle of a battle and his friend was bleeding to death. 

He pulled away after a few seconds and rested his forehead against Alex’s. “Okay,” he breathed, “you can’t die after this, Wilder.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

He kissed the reply off his friend’s lips, then stood up to join the fight again. Just before leaving the room, he turned to take another look at Alex, hoping with all of himself that it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
